The instant invention relates to a buggy or collapsible perambulator, comprising a sliding frame which, in the unfolded state, runs in an inclined plane and has a division, in the region of which joints are located, and therefore, upon collapsing, an upper portion of the sliding frame is pivotable in relation to a lower portion of the sliding frame about the approximately horizontal axis of said joints, and furthermore comprising an underframe with wheels, wherein, in the collapsed state, the lower portion and upper portion of the sliding frame and at least parts of the underframe are virtually parallel or are at a flat angle to each other and the buggy assumes a flat, compact state, wherein the two portions of the sliding frame, which are pivotable in relation to each other, each have approximately the shape of a U bar, wherein the suspensions of the front wheels are located on the lower portion of the sliding frame, and the suspensions for the rear wheels are located on a rear frame of the underframe, said rear frame having a horizontal transverse strut.
In the instant invention, a buggy is understood to mean a push cart for infants, in which, in the unfolded state, the infant assumes a sitting position, in contrast to the classic perambulator, which accommodates babies or infants in a portable container, which can be detached for the most part, in a lying position.
A buggy or perambulator is known from DE 20 2008 017 305 U1, for example. As is the case with many standard types, a basic horizontal structure is present in the case of this buggy as underframe, on which the rear wheels are located and which extends between rear wheels and front wheels. The front wheels are attached to a strut, which runs in transverse direction. Support elements, the ends of which are in each case connected in an articulated manner to the sliding frame as well as to the underframe, run between the inclined sliding frame and the basic horizontal structure. As is known per se in the case of buggies, the seat unit is attached to the frame of the buggy so as to be capable of being detached. However, the pivoting about the joints takes place here in response to the collapsing such that the upper portion of the sliding frame is folded in the direction of the lower portion of the sliding frame. In the case of buggies, however, it is also possible to carry out this pivoting in reverse direction of rotation, so that the upper portion of the sliding frame is pivoted backwards in response to being collapsed. In the case of the known buggy, provision is made for releasing the locking of the joints for a downwards pushing movement of the upper portion of the sliding frame. Other mechanisms for releasing the joints, however, are also possible, for example at the joints themselves, which is not important in the context of the instant invention.
A further buggy is known from DE 10 2007 047 702 A1. In the case of this known buggy, the underframe consists of front pipes, which point approximately in the direction of the front wheels, and of rear pipes, which extend approximately in the direction of the rear wheels, wherein, in the unfolded state, viewed in the side view, rear pipes and front pipes form a virtually right-angled triangular formation having an apex, which is located on the top, and wherein the sliding frame is then approximately aligned with the front pipes. An arrangement of struts, which are connected to each other in an articulated manner, with said arrangement being pulled upwards and folding in the center in response to being collapsed, runs on the bottom between the front pipes and the rear pipes, approximately horizontally. In the compact, collapsed state, the rear wheels, which pivot inwards here about an inclined axis, are located between the front wheels. To shorten the frame lengthwise in response to collapsing it, provision is furthermore made here for the sliding frame to be pushed through a mount in the direction of the front wheels. Two motion sequences are thus necessary for the collapsing, namely a pivoting, for collapsing the underframe on the one hand, and additionally the displacement of the sliding frame.
The currently known buggies of the above-described type have in common that the significant parts of the sliding frame and of the underframe consist of a comparatively high number of component parts, which require a quite time-extensive assembly in response to the production. At least partially, these are metal parts, such as struts, wheel axles, parts of the frame and the like, for example. Common fastening elements, such as screws, rivets and the like are used for connecting the individual components.
A buggy (English term “stroller”) comprising the features of the above-mentioned species is described in US 2010/0109293 A1. The procedure in response to collapsing this buggy from the ready use position into the compact transport position is as follows. The connection in the joint region between the upper portion of the sliding frame and the lower portion of the sliding frame is released and the upper portion of the sliding frame is then pivoted backwards towards the lower portion by almost 180°. The front wheels, which are located on transverse connection of the lower portion of the sliding frame, stand comparatively narrowly and the rear wheels, which are located on a rear frame of the underframe, stand further spaced apart than the front wheels, so that, in the collapsed state, the two front wheels are located between the rear wheels. In the case of this buggy, the rear frame also encompasses a transverse strut, which, by comparison, however, is arranged on the bottom, wherein the struts starting at the rear wheels, continue upwards beyond this transverse strut up to a joint, on which these struts are connected to the lower portion of the sliding frame in an articulated manner. A transverse connection does not exist in the region of these joints. This known buggy is mainly embodied to accommodate a further seat frame, which is adjustable, in the sliding frame, so that it is possible to hold a child in a sitting or also in an upright position. For this reason, the entire frame design is very complex and comprises a plurality of components.
A further buggy is known from DE 20 2005 013 397 U1, which, in response to being collapsed into the compact transport position, shows a similar cinematic as the above-mentioned buggy. However, only a single front wheel is present in the case of this buggy. At the location, where the rear frame is connected to the lower portion of the sliding frame in an articulated manner, a transverse strut is present. Said transverse strut, however, is flat, serves to reinforce the lower portion of the sliding frame and does not have any function for the joint. A further transverse strut, which connects the two struts, which run at an incline to the rear wheels, to each other, is present on the rear frame comprising the rear wheels. This transverse strut, however, runs at a distance underneath the above-mentioned strut of the sliding frame and also does not have any function for the joint. This document relates to a mechanism for unlocking a lock for the purpose of releasing the joints, which then make it possible to collapse the buggy into the transport position. This mechanism is designed so as to be comparatively complex and is thus prone to malfunctions. Due to the mechanism, the region around the joints in the case of this buggy additionally consists of many, partially smaller component parts, which do not allow for a rational production. Provision is furthermore also made for using many metallic components in response to the production of this buggy.
Based on the above-mentioned problematic, the task of the instant invention is to improve the design of a buggy of the above-mentioned species in view of a more cost-efficient production and shortening of the assembly time, while maintaining the functionality.
A buggy of the above-mentioned species comprising the characterizing features of the main claim provides the solution of this task. Provision is made according to the invention for an articulated sleeve, which runs in transverse direction, to be located on the lower portion of the sliding frame, and for an upper horizontal transverse strut of the rear frame to be accommodated in this articulated sleeve so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axis.